Poison
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: The Akatsuki has attacked the Land of This castle on a war mission. Tatewaki, knowing what he must do, heads out to save the Daimyo. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


**Poison**

* * *

_Italics _are character thoughts.

* * *

Thunderous explosions sounded, huge chunks of the wall enclosing the capital of the Land of This rained down on buildings. Those who saw the blasts fled the rubble; others were not so lucky and were crushed underneath. Several blasts rocked the areas behind the Daimyo's castle, sowing panic among the citizens.

* * *

Tatewaki's voice dropped to a whisper. "You had nothing to do with those explosions?" His long wavy black hair spilled down to his upper back, tied up in a ponytail. His dark grey eyebrows and grey eyes looked on towards the smoke billowing from the blasted areas. The pronounced cheekbones, stubble on his chin, and the long scar running down over his left eye stuck out from the rest of his face. His dull green robe and beige pants flapped in the wind as the smoke rose higher.

"Yeah, definitely not." The young ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, whispered back. His blue eyes wide with horror at the scene of carnage and destruction ahead. His yellow hair stuck out like spines, his headband worn on his forehead bore the Leaf symbol. His eyebrows matched his hair in color. The three whisker markings on each side of his face gave the appearance of a cat. His orange shirt had spots of blue and a white collar. Naruto turned his head. "What about you, old man?

"I will accompany the princess and protect her." Tatewaki turned his head and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Please take care of Lord Shu!" Tatewaki jumped off the tree branch and landed, crunching some branches under his black boots. He immediately took off for the gates. _Please let me be on time! _

Tatewaki ran as fast as he could through the streets.

People ran in terror as puppets, flying through unknown means, hacked down those who were not able to get away in time. Guards tried to protect the citizens, but were cut down with no mercy. Those who were not killed instantly writhed in agony as poison coursed their bodies.

Tatewaki's footsteps thudded on the wooden steps of the castle.

"Tatewaki, we are under attack! What do we do?" a man standing in the doorway of the front entrance to the castle looked at the former Samurai with a look of pure terror on his face. A small child, Princess Chiyo, stood next to the man, her face horrified at the blood and corpses littering the street.

"Hide in the castle! I am taking Princess Chiyo to safety!" Tatewaki ordered as he grabbed the princess by her arm. His eyes looked into hers. "I will protect you; we are heading out of here to a safer place."

"Yes." The child replied. With that, the two took off running.

_This is bad, only a ninja or ninjas could do something this destructive. _Tatewaki ran down a road between two defense walls. He abruptly stopped. "Stay behind me."

Chiyo stood behind the man, and saw what was ahead.

Several cords shot towards a group of four guards, who were too petrified to dodge. The result was devastating; the bladed ends tore through their leather armor, into their flesh, and gutted them. Some died instantly; others fell to the ground, screaming in pain as their guts fell out while coughing blood.

The cords quickly receded back into the finger holes of a puppet, which turned its attention to Tatewaki.

"Stay here, Chiyo." Tatewaki pulled out his sword and ran quickly. Just as the puppet fired its bladed cords, Tatewaki sliced the cords in half, and cut the puppet in half with a single chakra laced sword strike. He stood firm on his feet, sheathing his sword quickly. _Puppets, who sent them?_

Chiyo looked up into the sky, and cried out.

Tatewaki spun around, and saw another puppet hurtling towards them from above. _Damn it, another one! I won't make it in time!_

Moments before the puppet could reach the princess, an orange blur arrived, a ball of chakra in his hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto plunged the ball of chakra into the charging puppet; it was struck center of mass, and broke to pieces.

"What?!" Tatewaki ran to Chiyo.

"That was too close!" Naruto landed next to Chiyo, he saw the remains of the puppet fall to the ground.

"You will be able to help us, follow me. We need to get out of here!" Tatewaki led the princess and Naruto down another street, and spotted a dying man. "Chiyo, stay with him." Tatewaki ran to the man and crouched on one knee. He wrapped his arm behind the man's shoulders and hoisted him up to a sitting position. He mentally gasped at the size of the wounds the man sustained. His chest was all slashed up and the band wrapped around his waist was bloody on the front due to a giant gash. "Can you tell me where the Daimyo is?"

"The…" the man coughed blood. "The Daimyo is in the castle with the chief retainer and the others…" the man coughed blood again.

"Okay, it's all right now." Tatewaki laid the dying man onto the ground. He heard the man breathe his last breath, his chest went still.

"What'll you do, old man?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the man's prone form and then to Tatewaki.

Chiyo held onto Naruto's arm, fear apparent on her face.

Tatewaki stood up. "I have a favor to ask." He turned his head to face Naruto. "Will you take the princess out of the castle?"

Huh?" What about you?" Naruto questioned.

Tatewaki turned away. "I'm going back to the castle to rescue the Daimyo." _Though I am unsure of my own survival. _His words did not waver even as he felt that he would die on this day.

Chiyo's eyes grew watery. "Tatewaki…"

The man looked at the little girl. "I swear I will protect your father." He smiled, masking his fears. "I will come for you without fail."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Naruto asked, worry apparent on his face.

"You're the one I'm worried about. Can you really protect the princess?" Tatewaki responded, his face stern.

"Come on! I'm worried about you!" Naruto retorted, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the man.

"By the way. I don't even know your name. How shall I address you?" Tatewaki asked.

Naruto smiled. "Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto, eh? I shall not forget. Tatewaki smiled. "Well then, Naruto. I'm counting on you."

"You got it." Naruto replied. _Don't die, old man. _

Tatewaki took off, headed towards the castle. He came to a halt just after passing through the gate of the innermost defense wall. _What in the…_

In front of him was a horrific sight. Dozens of puppets surrounded the rooftop of the castle and topmost floor. Holes had been blasted through the roof.

Several puppets flew towards Tatewaki, who quickly drew his sword and swiftly struck them down. "Do not get in my way!" Tatewaki ran towards the front entrance of the castle. He smelled smoke. _Hope I am not too late! _He ran into the burning castle, keeping a firm grip on his sword.

Debris fell and Tatewaki dodged and swiftly moved. Numerous times, he almost fell through weakened floorboards as he climbed floor after floor of the burning castle. As he reached the top floor below the lookout floor, he saw flames blocking all other paths except for the stairs. "Anyone! Is anyone here?!

No response. _This is bad! _Tatewaki ran up the stairs. "My lord! It is I, Tatewaki." He reached the top, and saw smoke.

"You destroyed quite a few of my puppets." A menacing voice came from within the smoke. A figure walked out of the smoke trailed by two puppets. A figure with an unusual body which was shaped like a dome covered with cloth. A head protruded from it, a head with a cloth covering the mouth, eyes, eyebrows, and spiked hair. A large, spike tipped tail waved behind it.

"Who are you?" Tatewaki angrily demanded, he brought his sword into a defense stance.

"I'll just say, the Akatsuki." The figure replied.

"Why do you attack this castle?" Tatewaki demanded as he took a step forward.

"No need to know. I'm done here." The figure responded.

"Then I cannot let you leave like this!" Tatewaki prepared to charge. "You shall take full responsibility!"

"You deserve praise, but your master is already gone…" the figure prepared the puppets to attack.

"My debt to him is never-ending!" Tatewaki shouted as he dashed towards the figure.

The two puppets lunged. One, with blades for fingers, struck first. Tatewaki parried with his sword, and blocked blow after blow. He found an opening and swung, forcing the puppet to dodge.

Another, with a sword, swung to slice Tatewaki in half, but the man ducked. The blade missed.

_These puppets are trouble! _Tatewaki swung his sword, but the puppet dodged.

_Chakra Shockwave Slash! _Tatewaki swung his blade, infused with chakra, and a shockwave of chakra slashed into a puppet, destroying it. _Rupture! _Tatewaki infused the blade with more chakra, and slashed the blade fingered puppet down the instant it charged him.

"I won't waste my time on small fries. You know, I've been working real hard." The figure stated.

"Then stay there and be quiet!" Tatewaki shouted, he dashed forward.

The figure brought its bladed tail to attack. The tail lunged towards Tatewaki.

The man swiftly dodged and sliced the pointed end off, causing it to retreat.

The figure's mouth opened, many sharp needles shot out at incredible speed, tearing the cloth that covered the mouth to shreds.

Tatewaki dodged. _Who is he?! _

The figure fired a cylinder at Tatewaki as he flew up into the air.

_Nice try!_ Tatewaki slashed with his sword, causing the cylinder to fall to a horizontal position. It begun to rotate rapidly, firing off numerous mini cylinders. Tatewaki quickly blocked all of the mini cylinders until it stopped firing, and fell to the ground. _Something's pricking my shoulders, must have overexerted. _Tatewaki fell to his knees as the min cylinders fell to the ground along with the main cylinder.

"That's what you call dodging well?" the figure spoke, its head looking more like a puppet than before.

Tatewaki looked to his left shoulder, then his right. _I've been stuck with needles, hope they're not tampered in any way. _

"The pipe is just for show. The needles inside are the real deal." The figure spoke.

Tatewaki fell to one knee and placed a hand on the floor. _What did he do?! _He felt intense weakness setting in.

"Well? The toxin on the needles should be taking effect." The figure stated with glee. "Soon you won't be able to move. You're done for."

"Well then, one last stand!" Tatewaki struggled up to his feet. He ran as fast as he could, and swing his blade. He struck the upper part of the figure's domed body, creating a large gash. For a fleeting moment, the man swore he saw a pair of demonic red eyes within before collapsing on his side. He laid on the floor, in incredible agony.

"Someone like you can't be allowed to live. The poison normally kills within three days, but you are a liability." The figure looked at the dying man. Its mouth opened.

Tatewaki screamed in pure agony as his entire body was filled up with needles. Every vital spot was pierced. He coughed blood as he writhed in excruciating pain, death came moments later.

"Good, mission accomplished." The figure spoke, silence greeted his ears.


End file.
